


Breakfast in Bed

by nan



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-15 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/pseuds/nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's definitely NOT Zell's turn to make breakfast so Seifer makes his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Zell buried his face against a pillow. Someone forgot to close the _goddamn_ curtains and he was pretty sure he was going to blame Seifer for it when he managed to get good and woke up.

"Hey." A hard finger poked him in the back of the head. "Get up, Dincht. I want pancakes."

Zell groaned. "Make them yourself," he mumbled. "I'm still asleep."

A chuckle and Seifer rested his chin on Zell's shoulder. "Oh, yeah? How are you talking to me?"

"Because I'm having a _nightmare_ and you're the damn star." Zell rolled his shoulder, shaking Seifer's head off him. "Stop it, you damn pointy bastard. Let me _sleep_."

Seifer reached over him and picked up the alarm clock. "It's 8:30 in the morning; time for you to get up, _slacker_."

Zell groaned and rolled over, pushing Seifer away none too gently. "I'm on _vacation_ ," he stressed. "I can stay in bed as long as I damn want and besides, it's _your_ turn to make breakfast. I did it yesterday, remember?"

Seifer snorted. "I don't think burnt toast and runny eggs counts as breakfast," he said, lounging back on a pillow, smirking in Zell's direction.

"Then why do you want me to cook today?!" Zell said, sitting up and glaring at Seifer. "Fix your own damn, perfect fucking food and let me _sleep_."

Grinning, Seifer reached out and patted Zell's head, fingers getting caught in his tangled, messy hair. "My, you're grumpy in the morning," he noted, pulling his hand back when Zell swatted at it irritably. "Maybe if you hadn't stayed up playing that stupid video game all night, you'd be in a better mood."

"Thanks, _Dad_ , I'll keep that in mind." Rolling his eyes, Zell ran a hand through his hair and pulled a face. "Damn it, I fell asleep with my hair wet." He scrubbed both hands over his head before falling back to the pillows.

"Yeah, well, anyway." Seifer leaned down and bit gentle against his collarbone. "Breakfast."

"No."

"Come on."

"Fuck off, Seifer, why don't you just eat _me_." Silence followed and Zell rolled over, hugging his pillow again. _Good_. Seifer would go get his breakfast, Zell would get his sleep, and all would be fucking well.

After a moment, Seifer said, "Well, _there's_ an idea." His voice was quiet, speculative, and when Zell rolled over, curious at the tone, Seifer's brow was furrowed, a weird glint in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you going on about _now_?" Zell demanded, curious despite the fact that he just wanted to _go to sleep_.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "I could just eat you."

Zell blinked but before he could catch the meaning, Seifer swoop down, all tongue and lips and teeth. Zell wrinkled his nose at the morning breath - fucker could have brushed his teeth, goddamn - but kissed back, one hand going up to cup the back of Seifer's head, fingers carding through the shorter hairs at the nape of his neck. Seifer pulled away from his mouth with a sucking sound and moved lower, placing biting kisses all along Zell's neck and shoulders, occasionally digging too hard with his teeth and earning protesting grumbles from Zell.

Seifer moved down Zell's chest, moving to one nipple, chewing gently on one while flicking and pinching the other, fingernails skirting the line between pleasure and pain. "Damn it, Almasy," Zell said, hands running restlessly over Seifer's shoulders and back. "I thought you said you were hungry."

Seifer chuckled and rubbed his chin against Zell's stomach, stubble tickling. "I am," he said, slipping his fingers under the band of Zell's boxers and pulling them down. Grabbing Zell's cock, he pulled at it a couple of times before sticking his tongue out, running it from head to base and back up. Taking the cockhead in his mouth, he swirling his tongue around it a couple of times before descending down, sucking hard and swallowing around Zell's cock.

" _Fuck_ ," Zell hissed, hands clenching against Seifer's hair and shoulder, head tilted back against the pillow, eyes clenched tight. "You're too damn good at this."

Seifer pulled up with a slurp, spit and precome dripping from his chin. Rubbing a hand over his mouth, he reached up and forced his fingers against Zell's mouth, feeding him his own fluids. "Better appreciate it," he said, before smirking. "Now roll over."

Zell looked down at him, frowning. "No way, you're lubing up first," he said. "I still remember that time you told me to turn over and then tried to stick it in dr-"

" _Shut up_ and just roll over," Seifer said, grabbing Zell's legs and forcing him to do so. Straddling Zell's thighs, Seifer kneaded his shoulders, knuckles working hard against his muscles.

Zell went limp against the bed. "Holy shit, Seifer," he groaned, words muffled. "You need to do this more often. I don't even care that my dick is getting squished right now."

Seifer laughed, hands moving down to rub against the small of his back. "Don't get too used to it," he said, sliding down and pressing wet kisses against Zell's shoulder blades and back, hands reaching down to squeeze and pinch Zell's ass. Trailing his lips down, Seifer sucked at the base of his spine, tasting sweat and soap, before licking, tongue painting wide strips across Zell's lower back. Meanwhile, his hands spread Zell's cheeks, one finger running up and down his crack.

When he moved even lower, Zell stiffened. "Whoa, wait," he said, looking over his shoulder at Seifer. "Hold on."

Seifer pulled his mouth away, eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You're not going to...you're not thinking about-"

*

Zell's face was shattered and pale and so damned _embarrassed_. It was pretty hysterical. "Yes, _Zell_ , I'm about to tongue fuck you." Seifer smirked. "You're the one who suggested it, remember?"

Zell shook his head, moving to get up. "No, no way, I'm _so_ not comfortable with this-"

"Why not? All you have to do is lay there; I'm the one who has to do all the work." Seifer petted Zell's thigh. "Come on. You're freaking out right now because you're thinking about it. Just do what you _usually_ do every other second of the day and let your mind drift, okay?"

Zell glared at him, chewing furiously at his bottom lip. "Fine," he muttered. "But if I don't like this, I'm kicking your ass."

"Oh, you'll like it." Seifer massaged Zell's lower back for a moment longer before spreading his legs and wordlessly urging him to get to his knees. Zell did so stiffly, keep his arms wrapped around a pillow and his cheek pressed against it, eyes squeezed shut as if preparing for some great torture. Seifer smirked at that but refrained from laughing; Zell could be a touchy little shit. Instead, Seifer leaned in and pressed a wet, sucking kiss on his perineum, letting spit build up in his mouth and pushing it out; it dripped down Zell's balls. Using his fingers, Seifer rubbed it back up, before circling Zell's hole, fingernails scratching gently. Seifer realized suddenly that his hands were trembling. Amazed that he'd never realized just _how much_ he'd wanted to do this, Seifer pressed his fingers harder, a little rougher.

Zell shuddered, a quiet little moan and what could have been a curse coming from him. Leaning down, Seifer blew on his hole before moving forward and licking it. Zell shuddered again, moving up the bed as if trying to get away. "Lie still," Seifer said, administering a sharp spank against Zell's ass. Zell moaned, hips jerking downward against the soft blankets and Seifer smirked, before grabbing hold of his hips and pulling him closer. Lowering his head, he ran his tongue over Zell again, this time focusing on his asshole. Spreading his cheeks, he burrowing his mouth in, lips sealing over the hole and _sucking_. Zell shouted against the pillow, hips bucking. Seifer countered by curling his arms under his thighs and hauling him back up.

"Stay on your _knees_ ," he said, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and continued. "It's easier if you're up on your knees, not drilling your cock into the bed."

"Well, _sorry_ ," Zell said. "You're only back there licking my ass, sorry if I seem a little-"

"Too turned on to stop moving," Seifer finished and lowered his mouth before Zell could keep arguing. Making quick licks over the hole, Seifer drew back and spat. As it dripped down, Seifer caught it with his tongue and lapped it up, using it as lube as he started pushing against Zell's asshole, stiffening his tongue and jabbing at it wetly.

"Oh fuck, how is this hot?" Zell mumbled but his hips were trembling under Seifer's hands and his cock was hanging hard, precome staining the sheets under it. Seifer huffed laughter against him - He _told_ Zell he would enjoy it - before burying his face against his asshole, nose nuzzling his tailbone, tongue jabbing ruthlessly while he nipped and and scrapped his teeth against it, making obscene squelching sounds, spit dripping from his chin.

"Oh, oh, fuck Seifer, damn it," Zell said and from the sound of his voice, he was biting the pillow. "Fuck, I-I'm going to.... _shit_." When he came, his asshole tightened around Seifer tongue and Seifer drew back, petting Zell's ass and lower back. Zell collapsed against the bed, taking great gulps of air. Seifer moved back up the bed to lay beside him, a smug grin on his face. The pillow below Zell's mouth was wet and he looked dazed and Seifer carded a hand through his hair before leaning down to kiss him.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Zell said. "I'm not kissing you, your mouth was just _hmpph!_ " Seifer took advantage of his weakened, "just had a spectacular sexual experience" state to force a kiss, tongue thrusting in. Zell struggled for a moment before he resigned himself to Seifer's affection. When Seifer pulled back, he sighed and rolled over, raising his arms up over his head and stretching. "Okay, _fine_ ," he said. "I'll make you some damn breakfast."

Seifer laughed outright before pushing Zell back down, easing himself over him. "That can wait," he said, humping his hips downward. "I've got a more pressing need at the moment."


End file.
